


clothing fetish

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student Bodhi, Teacher Jimmy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Бодхи очень идут белые халаты. Очень, а Джимми понимает это слишком поздно, чтобы развидеть.





	

Некоторым людям нужно запрещать делать определенные вещи. Ну, знаете; например говорить потише, ибо с их акцента юные девицы пищат настолько громко, что это мешает общественной жизни; некоторым стоит держать волосы распущенными, ибо любая прическа превращает их в ходячий идеал. Все в этом духе; Джимми думал об этом долго и почти что лениво, перебирая страницы учебника, точно складки ткани. Интересно, Бодхи носит что-нибудь, помимо чёрных шмоток? Нет, ну серьезно…  
  
Поднимая взгляд от записей, реагируя на внезапный шум и выцепляя в итоге взглядом человека в халате, он осознал — мыслишка про запрет хороша, но как быть с теми, кому нужно запретить, кхм, быть?  
  
Бодхи не шло белое. Джимми искренне пытался себя в этом убедить, но ткань ложилась на его плечи и руки точно бы влитая, а контраст с копной чёрных, лишь немного вьющихся волос воистину заставлял ладони невольно сжаться в кулаки.  
  
Почему-то ярко представлялся он же, его ученик, вжатый в стенку. Полы халата — из него чертовски хреновый биолог, но факта это не меняло — раскинуты в стороны, бёдра к бёдрам, жаркие поцелуи со стуком зубов о зубы. Страх, что могут заметить, смешивается порцией адреналина с кровью, и воздуха неимоверно не хватало. Тем не менее, это заставляло лишь смеяться хрипло в чужие тонкие губы, загнанно, но не останавливаться. Не сейчас, не в момент, когда ладони ученика так нагло скользят по талии, не в секунду, когда пальцы…  
  
— Мистер Джеймс? — Шаги ученика спокойны и выверенны, и халат биолога был надет поверх тонкой футболки без какого-либо принта. Почему-то преподаватель был уверен, что сие было продиктовано простой необходимостью — ну, отсутствие толстовки — но небольшой червячок сомнения подступал к глотке, вынуждая сглатывать тяжко. Сухо. Кожа к коже через ткань, одно дыхание на двоих и не снятая до конца одежда просто потому, что так удобней.  
  
Почему-то мужчина почти что осязал сухость чужой кожи, её горячность, шероховатость.  
  
Во взгляде — голодные демоны, и он кивнул, позволяя ученику подойти, хотя разрешение тому явно не требовалось. Просьба о халате еще час назад звучала просто и незамысловато; ответить на неё «да, конечно» было просто, а сейчас, видя, как ученик отставлял чёрный рюкзак в сторону, Джимми подумывал о том, что лучше не вставать. Рукава были закатаны, руки до локтей — обнажены… Стол, кхм, спрячет некоторые биологические подробности и сохранит те крохи субординации, что еще остались.  
  
— Большое спасибо, — улыбка Бодхи полна искренней благодарности, и принявшись расстегивать пуговицы почти что нарочито медленно, тот хмыкнул, — миссис Эрикссон выела бы мне мозг, если бы я пришел без халата. Для неё это то же, что и голый, кхм, сами ведь знаете.  
  
— Да, — согласился он скорее эхом, не отводя взгляда от татуировок на чужих предплечьях и лишь невольно осознавая, что обнаженного полностью Бодхи, пожалуй, можно использовать как оружие массового поражения. И что миссис Эрикссон, пожалуй, это осознавала, а не просто брюзжала на внешний вид своего ученика. Особенно парню влетало из-за рисунков, что словно бы прикосновением самого дьявола скользили по коже — не положено ведь, такой молодой, а они на всю жизнь… Джимми разделял их мнение в какой-то мере, но не признавать красоту чужих тату — ложь, а лгать плохо, очень плохо. Их много, но каждая из них гармонично состыковывалась с остальными; словно бы тот, ей-богу, с ними родился. Усмешка на губах Бодхи — бесстыжая, и, преодолев расстояние между ними, тот уложил ткань на стол, прямо перед лицом учителя:  
  
— Может, мне и вовсе перестать носить его, хм? — Склонив голову к плечу, тот глядел на учителя — близко, слишком близко. — И мне мороки меньше, и вам не в тяжесть. Так ведь?  
  
Джеймс, глядя на юнца, искренне не понимал, в какой момент сумел продать душу дьяволу. И в какой он не выдержит, притянет сукиного сына к себе за воротник, целуя жарко, ощущая на языке привкус мятной жвачки.  
  
— Так.  
  
Развернувшись, Бодхи спокойно пошел к выходу, оставив халат, а Джеймс выдохнул тяжко, понимая, что такими темпами скоро уволится нахуй. Просто потому, что слишком тяжко. Соблазнительно.


End file.
